The wind in my hair
by Xx.Fairy.Kisses.xX
Summary: Bella's parent's died protecting their daughter from James and Victoria. The Volturi find her and take her home, becoming her new family. Things soon become complicated and Bella's life is turned around. Victoria is still out there. Full sum on profile
1. Family mean more when their dead

**A/N Hi guys, I don't have a lot to say so here it goes. I really hope you like it.**

**Fairy Kisses:)**

**Also a BIG thanks to my new Beta CrazyFanfictionAuthor who has done so much already.**

Family mean more when they're dead

_Bella's POV_

I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair when my father pushed me down the driveway on my new bike I got for my birthday. It was extremely me, pink with white polka dots. Finally, four years old and ready to ride. I am extremely mature and smart for my age; mommy always said I could be a ten year old if it weren't for my young appearance. I loved when my mum and dad told me I was special.

Mom looked at me with the camera she was holding and said: "Isabella Marie Swan I am so very proud of you. Look how well you're doing on that new bike of yours."

I was so happy I was squealing like the little girl I am yelling: "Mommy, Daddy, look at me. I'm riding."

All of a sudden the bike stopped so I went over the bars and straight into the person who stopped it. I waited for the back breaking crunch but it never came, all I felt was me being pulled tightly to some person's chest and being hushed as I screamed. When I realized I wasn't dead I stopped screaming and looked up at the person who had caught me. She had red, curly hair that almost looked like a live flame flickering in the evening light. She had eyes as black as onyx with scarlet red rings around her pupils, I had never seen eyes like that before, and she had freckles that covered her face. Her skin had a faint sparkling glow to it and was very, very pale.

Inhumanly pale.

I looked down and recognized my new bike lying on the floor. My poor bike.

I wasn't too far off of the ground so I jumped out of the lady's arms and ran to my mother and father. I took me only a second to realize that a man was standing next to the strange lady. He was a few inches taller than her and had the same scarlet eyes. He had long blondish, brownish hair, more blond, and his skin was exactly like hers. Faintly sparkling. I could feel it in my stomach. Something bad was about to happen. I just knew it.

The red haired lady spoke first. "Let go of her, she is mine now. Here's a good deal and the only one you have, give me the girl and we will let you go live on your merry way or… we kill you and you will perish for the rest of your lives and we still will take the girl; your choice." She said, "Oh and by the way I am Victoria Sweaty and this is James," obviously addressing me.

"We will never, ever let you take our daughter. She is ours. You can do whatever you want. But you can't take Bella. Charlie, tell 'em. " My mother was really angry right now because everybody in Forks new that if anyone wants mess with her baby they have to go through her first. Same with my dad. "What Renee said is right. If you want Bella you have to go through us first." Then he turned to me. "Bella, run away from here, don't come back until we find you. We love you sweetheart. And stay safe." I kissed mom and dad and ran like the devil was at my heels.

Then my mum screeched, repeating dad's words: "Yeah if you want Bella you'll go through us first."

I had just run around the corner when both Victoria and James said: "Gladly." Then they lunged for my mother and father. I could not look any longer but I did hear things. Two sickening, blood curdling snaps and sucking sounds. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore and hid in a nearby hedge that stood as a fence for a house a few blocks away from our house.

* * *

A few hours later, which felt like an eternity, when I realized the sun had gone down, I came out of my hiding space and ran back to my home. A soon as I came to the corner I smelt it. It was sickeningly sweet and burnt my nose from the inside. I rounded onto my street and saw what was happening. A big purple cloud was rising from the nearby opening in the forest across from my street. I looked ahead and saw the silhouettes of my mom and dad lying on the floor. I ran up to them and fell to the ground, traitor tears, as dad called them, started to form in my eyes and threatened to fall. Their bodies felt so cold and a sticky ooze came from their necks as I move closer to the house to get a better look at my mom and dad the sensor light came on and I realized what the ooze from their necks were it was blood. As I looked closer at them I realized that they were ghostly pale and that their necks were twisted funny. _'That crack it...it was… their necks.' _I thought as the tears welled over and fell on the bodies of my mother and father.

"Mommy? Daddy? Please come back. I want you to stay with me. Now wake up. Please wake up, please?" they were gone, dead and there was nothing I could do.

I lay there, crying, on top of their bodies refusing to leave until someone found us. A sudden rustle came from the trees that lined our street and lead to the forest and I heard some voices drift from the front.

"Now that their taken care of what should we do with the bodies?" a sweet girl asked. Her voice sounded like bells to my ears but the voice that sounded next was much more beautiful. "Well I think Aro said just a second ago he would like us to dispose of them properly. Maybe we could make it look like a car crash or something." By that time I had already hidden behind our family car eavesdropping on their conversation. A light, cool breeze lifted my hair, as if it was playing around, and then went away. As I gasped so did the other girl.

"Demetri." So that as his name. "Do you smell that?" she asked. _Do you smell that? What kind of question was that? _I asked myself.

"What are you talking about Jane? I ca… oh wait, I smell it." Demetri answered. He sighed we can deal with that later, first we need to get the two bodies gone." Now I understand. He was going to move my parent's away from here, from me. I couldn't let that happen.

I ran from my hiding spot and I stood in front of my parents to shield them from Demitri and Jane. They just looked at me, open mouthed. Finally Demetri spoke, "Well, there is your 'smell'." He said adding air quotes. Fear and anger swelled inside of me and I had the courage to shout at them with tears rolling down my eyes: "You can't take them away from me. They're my mommy and daddy and what I say goes. Ok?"

Once again they just stared at me struck by my innocent voice. Jane was the first to talk this time. "OMG. Demetri, she is so cute." She ran over to me and scooped me up, blood soaked and all."Can we keep her?" she asked.

Demetri walked over but kept his distance. "You must talk to Aro about her. It is not my place to say. Ah, here comes Caius." And a few seconds later another robed figure made their way out of the forest front, and at an amazing speed I might add.

"Hello, what are you two doing now?" He asked and then looked at me. "And who might this be?"

I answered seeing as Jane and Demetri don't even know who I was.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you will call me Bella and these…"I pointed down to the bodies. "… Are my parents and you will not touch them until I say so." I was so in control right now. I thought.

All of a sudden they irrupted into a fit of laughter. Their laugh's sounded like white, fluffy clouds and bells on a wedding day, and then I knew they were like Victoria and James, but they wouldn't hurt me. I think. I snapped out of it though and said "if you do not let me go I swear." They just stopped stared and burst into another round of laughter.

This was really starting to annoy me. And so I did something I rarely ever do. _EVER._ I used my Powers. Well one of them anyway. I discovered them about half a year ago when a whole heap of strange things happened; Like when Darling, our old dog who died about a week ago, wouldn't stop yapping. I was so annoyed and so when I went out to tell her to stop, my sight suddenly switched to a simple wash of blue. I could still see everything but it was just 'blueified' if that's even a word. I concentrated on Darling and all of a sudden she just went quiet. Or when dad I were throwing the Frisbee around, he got really mad at me when I threw it to hard and it went in the nearby tree. He wouldn't stop yelling so I got really mad and a red wash appeared and then dad was suddenly on the ground crying in pain. It stopped as soon as the red went away. And then the most powerful was green. What I used it for is to move things with my mind; I can read people's minds and I float. It was kind of weird when it happened I was in my room, reading my favorite book, Barbie and the swan princess, and when I finished I was so comfy I didn't want to move. That's when the green came. All at once my mom and dad's thoughts filled my mind, my book had moved its place to the book shelf and I was hovering two feet off of my bed. I screamed and then fell. It was so cool.

I thought about what I should use on them. Make them rive in pain for making fun of me? Nah. Fling them back into the forest? Ahh. Nope I'll paralyze them, see how they like being useless. I chose to speak my mind. "Let's see how you like being helpless." And then I wriggled free, stood in front of them and just as Jane reached for me, I let the blue power take over me and they were frozen in their spots.

I just smirked and said "Tell me now how cute I am now, Jane."

Just as I was having fun _another_ robed figure came out of the forest. I screamed and let go of my powers, setting the three goons loose, and ran behind the car yet again.

The new figure from the forest – Ha, figure from the forest – was now talking with the laughing goons. I couldn't hear so I looked around the corner of the car until saw their mouths moving. Once they stopped talking the new one came towards the car. I quickly turned around, concealing myself from them, but hyperventilating so hard that I was positive they could hear me. _His foot. His leg. His waist. His body. His face._

"Hello child. My name is Aro. Who are you and why are you out so late at night?" he asked me.

I waited awhile, debating with myself as to whether or not tell him who I was. I decided I would be ok. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But Bella for short, and I'm out here because those bodies, they're my parents and now I'm an orphan I don't know where to go or what I'm going to do." Traitor tears formed and fell from my eyes as I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Please don't cry little one. We will give your parents a proper burial and make sure they rest in peace." Aro said.

"Thank you, very much, but I still don't have a place to go to. I'm all alone now." I said, still crying, and looking up at Aro.

"Bella, would you like to come with us, to our castle in Italy. It's big and you won't have to worry about anything ever again. We will take care of you." He said into my eyes. And at that moment I knew I had a new home. New life. New family.

"Um…I don't know…" I said uncertain looking at the other nasty ones.

All of a sudden Jane jumped in. "Bella. We are really sorry for doing that to you. We're sorry if we hurt your feelings. Oh and we would be glad to have you in the family." She said.

I made my decision quick. "Ok. I'll go." And before I knew it Aro had scooped me up in his arms twirling so fast my lips were flapping.

"This is excellent." He paused and said. "Wait a second, I can't see your thoughts." He looked quite puzzled so I just said, "I'm just special that way." He let it go, for now, and we started to walk to a black car I assumed was theirs. I almost forgot. Still in Aro's arms, I turned to face him with the cutest face I could conjure.

"Please," I begged, "Can we bring my bike with us?"

**A/N So that, my friends, is my first chapter to a long story.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my sister, Alicia, and the first person to review will get the dedication in the next chapter.**

**Music listend to: Shake a tail feather, Fedelitas and Scar by Missy Higgens. listen to music i really helps.**

**Untill then my lovlies**

**Fairy Kisses:)**


	2. airport hot heads

**A/N: Thank you also to the first group of people who read my book, this is dedicated to you guys.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Fairy Kisses :) **

Airport hot heads

_Bella's P.O.V._

Once we reached the airport Aro took out his phone and handed me to Jane. In the light of the airport I could see their faces clearly; well that is when they took their robes off. Jane was beautiful. She had straight, blond hair that travelled to just below her chest and the same scarlet eyes that the killers had. She wore a black turtle neck with a black pleated skirt that went to just above her knees plus black stockings and nice simple high heels that were, of course, black. As a matter of fact every one of them wore black. Aro, Caius and Demetri were all wearing a black sweaters, black business pants and black... _golf shoes?_ Well that's odd.

After Aro got off the phone, he told me my parents would be buried in the most luxurious way possible and they would be put into the Forks community Cemetery with no questions asked from the Mayor. Because Italy was an overseas country, before we left we grabbed my duffel bag and packed a few clothes, my favorite drink bottle and my passport from our trip to Australia last year. We had a bit of trouble getting my bike on the plane, but Aro just said: "Since the rest of us don't have bag's, surely you could make an exception, can't you?" for a moment there the flight lady looked a bit dazzled then she shook her head and said: "Of course we can make an exception and please feel free to go into the business lounge at any time." Well that was weird.

Aro took the plane tickets, said a polite "Thank you," and then we walked away."Roro, where are we going?" Aro looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and I immediately realized what was wrong."What? It's a nickname I made up for you. Don't you like it?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. I think the nickname you have created for me is quite sweet." Then he turned and glared at Jane, Caius and Demetri, while they were laughing, as if to say _'If you ever call me that, consider yourself dead.'_ It was quite funny to watch them cower and step back as his glare got heaver. I jumped out of Jane's arms and straight into Aro's as I gave them the best glare I could conjure. It must have been good because they turned around, lightly screaming, with their hands in the air. I just laughed and looked up at Aro as he started to laugh as well.

We started to walk after them, but then I realized he still hadn't answered my question. "Aro, where _are_ we going?" I asked quietly.

"Didn't you hear the lady sweetheart? We're going to the business lounge. It's quite nice up there you know." He answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Only the best for my sweetheart." Already I felt excepted, like I was a real person. I trusted Aro so I decided to ask him a question I didn't know if I was ready for the answer for. "Aro, How did you know that those killers would be there and that they would attack my parents?"

"All right Bella, I shall tell you. Humans...Um, Couples have been found dead in the past two weeks, trailing from ... to ..., and trying to find children the ages of five and younger. Most of the children got away. The only child that didn't was a child that _sang_. And the children were targeted because they have special powers." He told me**. (A/N sang as in his blood sang. BTW it sang to Victoria)**

"But how did they know I have a special power?" I asked.

"The male was a power hunter. He can smell any type of power from miles away. And he sensed you. What they did to your parents Bella, is what they were born for. They are a lot like Demetri, Jane, Caius and I. What we do Bella... I mean what we are...well we're..." I cut in before Aro could finish. I didn't what to know yet.

"Ro, I know they are a lot like you. You talk like you're from a different time and you all have the same eyes and the same skin and..._The same smell?_ But I don't want to know what you are just yet, because you're definitely not human, but whatever you are it won't matter because you care about me, and you saved me from being alone." I finished.

"Fine, we shall not tell you until you are at least six years of age, which will be a year from now, am I right?" I just nodded. "And getting onto a new subject, here is the Business Lounge." I turned around in Aro's arms to face big oak double doors. Somehow, Aro managed to keep me up and push the doors open as well as showing the bouncer like figure our tickets.

Aro let me down as we walked up the escalator. Or walked down. "I love doing this. Every time mom and I went to the shops I always walk down the up escalators. It makes it seem as if you are staying in the same spot. Have a look." He watched and laughed as I walked down the upstairs moving my head back and forth.

"Very good Bella, but we should get to the others, should we not?" he asked

"Sir, yes, sir." I said saluting to him as I let the escalator take me up.

Once at the top of the escalator there was another set of oak doors but this time there were people dressed in fancy clothes to open them. Once they were open all I could do was drop my jaw and stare as they all started snickered at me, holding back their laughter. Everyone in there was either wearing a nice business suit or something particularly pretty. The room was filled with them. There was a nice all you can eat antipasto bay set up with my favorite, favorite fruits and a chocolate fondue set. Mango, Strawberry and my all time favorite Watermelon on a stick. There was a drink bar that I suspected I wasn't allowed to go near. Yep on a sign it said _'Children under the age of 18 may not enter the bar area.'_ Oh well, I don't drink anyways. I spotted Jane, Demetri and Caius sitting over at a round marble table talking to one another. Once they saw me their expressions turned from serious to happy. Jane was the first one to speak.

"Hello Bella, we were just discussing… Where you're going to sit on the plane, but we really should ask you." Jane said. I suspected they were talking about something else but I decided to just let it slide, I was too tired to worry about that now.

"Can I sit in the aisle seat please; I don't like the window seat, I keep thinking that I'll fall out. So if that's ok with you, I'll stick to the aisle. Ha-ha I'll stick to the aisle." I said.

"Of course Bella, you can sit were ever you want" Aro commented.

10 fruit and chocolate kebabs later a message came from over the P.A. system.

"_Jet flight 27 to Seattle; please make you way to the boarding gate. Jet flight 27 to Seattle; please go to the gate._" the lady said as my new family started to stand. "Come now Bella, it's time to go." Demetri said.

Confusion crossed my face while I just sat there. "But I thought that we were going to Italy, Roro, to your home." I decided to say as I got up.

"Yes Bella we are going to Italy, but first we must get on a bigger plane to go there." He said as we started to walk.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that." I said with an embarrassed smile on my face. They all smiled back at me as Jane said. "Bella do you know what business class is?"

I racked my brain for an answer. "I don't really know but I think I heard it on T.V. once." I said.

"Well business class is the next best thing after first class. It has comfy seats and people give you juice and hot towels before takeoff. You, Bella, would usually get a nice fancy meal but we changed it to a special meal for you." She stated

"Oh yeah. What did you change it to?" I asked.

"Chicken nuggets, chips and veggies of course. It's your favorite, isn't it?"

"How'd you know?" I said rhetorically.

Before on the car ride here we were talking a lot about stuff that I liked, like my favorite color or whether I liked fish or meat better and they also asked me a lot about my life, like where I went to kindergarten and what I did for my birthday. But they already knew what I did for my birthday. I heard my parents get horribly killed, all because the murderers wanted me for their power. Just thinking about it boiled my blood. Now, it didn't just sadden me, it made me angry. Thankfully we didn't have to worry about them anymore.

"What's wrong Bella?" Caius asked. He must have seen me get mad. If only for a minute.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something...It's really nothing." I answered.

He was just about to ask me another question when Jane put a hand on his shoulder to tell him to be quiet. For that I was grateful.

As we approached the gate, I was surprised to see very little people, only about 15. We boarded straight onto the plane and sat in the seats. I had to admit, the seats were comfy but this would be the first time I would fly on a plane.

The ride to Seattle was short but sweet. I don't even know why I was so scared, it was fine.

When we landed at the airport we had to run to the next gate, which, I might add, was on the other side of the airport. I was slowing them down and I knew it. So Jane, who was holding my hand, picked me up and ran as fast as she could. For a girl, Jane was pretty fast. She was actually keeping up with the guys. We finally got to the gate just as the last person started to board.

I gave my ticket to the man and he said: "Hello are you riding by yourself young lady." then he looked at his watch and said: "Isn't it past your bedtime...Um Isabella?"He looked at my ticket while I just blushed and Aro answered him, putting his hands on my shoulders. "_Bella_ will not be riding by herself and she isn't asleep because she has just had a horrible nightmare." I turned around and hung onto his leg. He moved his hands from my shoulders to my underarms and pulled me up to sit on his hip and rest my head on my shoulder.

I looked up at Aro. "It's ok. I'll tell him" and then Ilooked back at the man. "My parents were murdered recently and Aro and his family adopted me. Not that you need to know anything. So now maybe you should keep your nose OUT of other people's business. Your job, I presume, would be to scan tickets and welcome me aboard." I said with a stern look. I then again turned to Aro. "Can we go now." He nodded and said yes. "Sure, your parents died. Ha, what a load of crap. You really should teach your daughter a lesson or two. Look here little missy..." said the man. I looked at his badge and it read the name Paul. I let the pureness of blue wash over my body and I froze him in place knowing only the rest of the flight attendants were watching. Good. Now they know not to mess with me. "Don't ever call me MISSY. You see now Paul; we have peace and quiet, keep it like that. Are we clear?...ok?...Hello waiting for a response here..." Aro cut in. "Ah Bella, Sweetie..." and then I realized. "Hah. I forgot. You're frozen. Oh well. Listen, I can do much worse than just freeze you in that place for hours on end. I can make you feel pain and I could throw you around this whole place. So Don't. Make. Me. Mad." I let the blue fade away as I calmed myself down and looked around. Everybody was gawking at me, open mouths and everything.

"Wow, Bella. You really are special" Demetri said. At that moment the ten people around us started to chatter quietly to each other while Paul gasped for breath.

"Talking about special, we must get Isis to have a look at you." Aro said.

I regarded Paul with a nasty glare. "Paul. No, everyone here. Don't Judge anyone by their shape or size. Because karma's a bitch," and with that we boarded the plane.


	3. Volterra

**A/N: Hey guys. I don't have much to say other than I got really bored today coz I'm sick so I decided to write the 3rd chap. Also was Renata Aro's shield in the real book? And who's Chelsea?**

**And a massive thanx to my wonderful beta CrazyFanfictionAuthor who is totally awesome and must be praised for all the work she does.**

**Anyways without further ado here is your chapter.**

**Fairy Kisses :)**

**P.s. There might be a Jane's POV in this chap. But it will be short.**

Volterra

_Bella's POV_

The plane was big. Like really big. I couldn't exaggerate it more. We walked down the tunnel and came to doors that lead into the plane. The flight attendant took my ticket and told me I was very a lucky girl to be sitting in business class. I just said thank you and sat at my seat at the front of the plane next to the isle. Demetri sat on the other side of me, next to the window and Aro sat across the aisle with Jane at the window and Caius sitting behind Aro.

I was talking to Demetri when the rest of the rest of the Flight attendants came onto the plane. I spotted Paul and stared at him. He just cowered and looked away.

The Airplane shook and a big whooshing sound filled the plane. I grabbed Demetri's arm and asked. "What's happening Demetri?"

"It's ok Bella. The plane is just taking off it needs power from the engines to go fast. You don't have to worry it will be ok." He answered with a smile.

"But the Jet didn't sound like this." I said

"That's because it doesn't need as much power to get off the ground it's smaller. Stop looking so scared you could totally whip this plane if you wanted to. And that Paul dude is laughing at you." He told me.

I whipped my head around to see Paul laughing at me. I shot another mean look at him and I swear he went a shade of green.

I relaxed a little after that and watched the safety demonstration. That helped a little because it told me what to not do if the plane crashes. But I have my own procedures. I let go of Demetri's arm and clasped my hands in my lap. One of the flight attendants passed me a pair of head phones and then hurried away. She hadn't been at the gate, so they must have told the others what had happned. I plugged in my head phones and managed to put it onto the movie channel. Finding Nemo, my favorite movie was playing.

I was up to the bit where Marlin and Dory are playing with Crush and his little turtles, when our meals came out. I, of course, had chicken nuggets, chips and they even gave me a little cupcake with it. Aro, Caius, Demetri and Jane had Salmon fillets with a garden salad which they didn't even touch. Odd.

When they took my meal, which was finished, the movie was nearly over and I was nearly asleep. I turned to Aro, Caius and Jane and said: "Good night guys."

I turned to Demetri and said, "Do you mind if I rest my head on your arm?" he just looked down at me and shook his head. "Thanks." I put my head on his arm and closed my eyes. "Good night Demetri."

"Good night Bella."

Just before I drifted into unconsciousness I faintly heard Jane ask "Master, when will she need to be changed?" He replied. "Just like Emmett, on her 18th birthday."

I didn't care much for it though, I didn't understand. So I just drifted into the nightmares I feared to have.

_Jane's POV_

When I was sure Bella was asleep I asked Aro a question that had bee on my mind for hours. "Master, when will she need to be changed? Surely we can't leave her a human." He looked around and then at me. "Just like Emmett, on her 18th birthday."

_Emmett?_ Oh Emmett, the 6 year old child we rescued a week before we got Bella. When we found Emmett he was exactly like the three other kids found by the Volturi, with abnormal powers only our ancestors should have. We were watching Bella sleep when Aro got a phone call from Felix and I listened to the conversation.

They had started to give Emmett help to control his power. He had immense strength, almost as strong as one of us, and he had telekinesis. He wasn't that important, so I thought, but Aro saw him fit so they were waiting for us to return to Italy. Bella look a bit troubled as she rested, but I don't think I could have done anything about it so I just closed my eyes and drifted off into my meditaion state getting as close to sleep as possible.

That stupid set of vampires always slipping away just as we had them. Adult's dead, blood everywhere and a kid rocking back and forth crying in fetal position looking at their dead parent's bodies. Anther thought came into my head as Aro put his phone down.

"Bella won't be able to meet Emmett until she is six. She needs to be trained first," I voiced. Otherwise he could crush her tiny body.

"No. I will keep Bella away form Emmett for as long as we can. They must not meet untill the time has passed. It has been seen and it will not be altered." Aro said. I nodded and then sat back again.

About forty-five minutes later Bella started to scream. I got out of my seat and got Bella out of hers as well and held her close to my chest saying "Bella, sweetie it's ok." and "Bella wake-up, it's ok," trying to sooth her.

A few minutes later Bella's cries became simple tears and sobs and she lifted her head off of my chest and looked at me. "Jane it was her. She's coming. I saw it. She's coming for me. She wants me dead." She said hastily but quietly. "It's ok Bella. It's ok. We won't let her get you." She nodded her head ok and started to even her breathing out. She went slack in my arms and I knew she was leaving us.

Just as Bella was falling asleep Demetri whispered, "You're really good with kids." I looked up at him, a smile on my face. "Thanks." and even though it seemed impossible his smile grew just a bit bigger.

_Bella's POV_

My body hurt and I was freezing, somehow sitting on a chair my head hung and my eyes closed. I opened my eyes to find myself in the living room of my old house. The room was dark and I could smell a sweet scent. All of a sudden a fast bolt of red flashed across the room and then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders clamping down so hard I thought I would break. And that's when I heard the snap. I screamed out in complete pain and started sobbing. I heard a string of laughter and I calmed down, that's when I realized the other pain coming from my sides and my neck. I brought my hands forward, which were clutching my sides, and they were strewn with blood. My blood. The laughing became stronger and then stopped. I looked up to face, a lady with freckles and flaming red hair. Victoria.

"Well, well, well. Bella. So we meet again. Let us just cut to the chase shall we. My mate is dead and it's your fault. I'm coming for you Bella. And I will make you mine. You will rithe in pain and then it will stop then when you think it's over, it'll start again." She started to laugh again and then stopped and said, "Someday, when you least expect it I'll make your life a living hell. Someday Bella. Someday." The next thing I knew my face was in pain and everything went black.

After that, all of a sudden the dimness of the plane lights came on and Jane's face appeared. I had to calm myself down first and lift my head up to tell her. "Jane it was her. She's coming. I saw it. She's coming for me. She wants me dead. She want's to torture me." I whispered hoarsely.

"It's ok. We won't let her get you." She assured me. I just nodded up at her and then relaxed a little more and all of a sudden I was asleep once more but this time I had better dreams. Dreams about rainbows and butterflies and my parents still bein alive.

I also saw a young boy, just a year older than me he had beautiful black hair and he looked strong. He turned around and held his hand out for mine. I placed my hand in his and prepeared myself for anything. But nothing happened because I fell into unconsciousness. Again.

I woke to a bright day outside the windows of the plane and a very happy Jane. "Good morning Jane. Can you please tell me what the time is?" she just said, "Good morning Bella. The time is… uh, 10:20. You must have been tired. You slept for quite a while."

"Yeah I really was. And that dream didn't help either." I stated.

"What was the dream about?" she asked.

"Well, Victoria had me seated in a chair and she and cut me in several places like on my sides and neck. She grabbed my shoulders and crushed them and then she told me a whole heap of things, one of them was, 'when you least expect it I'll make your life a living hell.' Or something like that." I answered. I heard a low grumble in her chest. "Are you ok Jane?"

She smiled putting on a façade "of course I'm all right Bella. And I would never let that happen to you Bella. Never in my whole existence." I didn't know what she meant by 'my whole existence' but I nodded just to make her sure. At that moment I realised that a plastic container of cocoa puffs was in front of me. I looked up at Jane. "Is that for me?" she just nodded so I dug in. I had a juice also. It was my favorite, apple juice. One of the flight attendants took away my tray away personally because everybody had eaten already.

A few minutes later the lady over the P.A. system said we would be arriving soon and that we had to keep our seatbelts on and electronic devices off until the light went off. We landed at the airport and everyone in the family, except me, put their black coats on. After that we went straight down to the carousel to pickup our bags, well, my bag and my bike. Once I had my bag and bike we went outside to wait for the cab but what we did get wasn't what I expected. It' was a sleek, black Mercedes. When it pulled up to the curb the driver's window came down and a young man's head appeared.

"Hello Felix." Demetri said to the driver. So the driver was Felix. Ha, that's an odd name. He got out of the car, opened the boot and took the bike from Demetri. I was hiding behind Aro's leg so Felix asked: "What the hell is this for." What did he just say? "I beg your pardon, but that bike is mine. So be careful." He looked down at me with a surprised face. "And who do we have here?" he asked. "My name is Bella. Who are you?" I said. "My name is Felix…"

"Well duh!" I interrupted.

"And I am a part of Aro's gar…" this time I didn't interrupt Aro did."He is my son Bella, as are Jane and Demetri and Caius is my brother. Now be nice or you won't meet the rest of the family." But that last part I was stuck at. "Wow there is more of you?" I asked.

"Of course there are. But you won't meet them unless you are nice to everyone." Then he regarded Felix. "As for you, Felix, Bella is a part of the family now. Play nice and maybe you can teach her to play those box games you always talk about."

"Do you mean X-box, Master?" Felix asked.

"Yes, yes I believe I do." He answered.

I decided to voice a question that had been sitting in my head as we got into the car. "If you Aro's children, then why do you call him Master?" I asked.

"Out of respect." Jane said in a soft voice. "Oh." Was all I said.

I studied the car as we got in. It was beautiful, black paint, black interior and darkly tinted windows. I love cars. But there was one problem, there were only 5 seats. "There are only five seats." I said.

"Don't worry, you can sit on my lap." Jane said.

"All right cool." Everyone piled in with Felix driving Aro in the passenger seat Caius on the right Demetri in the middle and Jane and I on the left.

The ride there was wonderful, traveling through the country side listening to nice music on a sunny day, unlike Forks. We played eye spy and sang 'Old McDonald' and just talked along the way. About two hours later we came to a set of gates that were surrounded by a brick wall that had red fabric, with a symbol I did not recognize, draped over it. "What is all the red for?" I asked. "St Marcus day. Celebrated for my brother Marcus. They believe that on this day ages ago all vampires were driven out of Volterra." Aro answered and for some reason Felix just laughed. "Cool" I said

A moment later Demetri pointed out the window we were sitting next to and said, "Have a look Bella. That's your new home." I looked out the window only to see a lovely multi color; stone walled castle covered in red Saturn fabric a lot like the wall.

Their castle was amazing. I just couldn't wait to get inside.

**A/N: So what do you think will happen next? Who knows? Ha I do! Na Na nana Na! Anyway I will be skipping to a couple of days before her 6th birthday next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this chap and do you see that green button down there that says Review/comment or something like that please click and write something to me. It feels like no one likes my book :( Pwease *puppy dog eyes***

**Anyway love to all who read and reviewed,**

**Fairy Kisses :)**

**BTW this is the longest chap. just thought you should know.**


	4. If only my life was a movie

**Hi! It's really short but bare with me please :)**

**Lots of much needed love,**

**Amy:)**

If only my life was a movie

_Bella's P.O.V_

Sitting on my bed I got to thinking about my life so far. It had been pretty good, training my powers and playing around with Felix and Demetri, They were a crack, but that was the way I loved them. I got a few fashion tips from Heidi and played a lot of good games with Jane. Most of it was just field training in disguise, but all the same it was fun. I wasn't allowed to roam the castle much after they took me on the grand tour the first day I arrived because they said that most of the vampires here weren't accustom to my smell yet. There was just one room they refused to show me except for the torture chamber, it had a wooden door that was very fancy and a golden handle that apparently was real gold, I didn't ask why I couldn't go in and respected their wishes but still racked my brain trying to figure out what was behind that mysterious door, but sooner or later I knew that I would find out.

I'd been living here, in the castle I now call home, for exactly 353 days. I knew this because I turn six, three days from now. I decided to get the boxes from the house in Forks and put stuff where it belongs because the funny thing is I still haven't unpacked all the things from my old house into my new room. Demetri and Jane had gone back to the house in Forks to retrieve all of the things that belonged to me and one small box from my mom and dad's room that surprisingly had my name on it. I started with that and what I saw in it made my eyes water.

Inside the box was: a note, a crystal pendant, some photos of them and us and a wad of cash in a small old tin. I opened the note first. It read:

_My Dearest Bella,_

_You are either reading this because you have been taken away or because we are dead like I predicted. My darling sweetheart now you should know I can see the future and someday you will too. Bella I love you dearly and would never wish anything bad on you but the burden you carry is great and you must understand it. Your father and I are human but have great powers. We have powers that no one can explain, not even us. We came from separate families, so you don't have to worry about us being siblings (even I think that's weird). We met one day in a field when we were very young. I was training my powers when your dad walked in on me. He said he wouldn't tell anybody about my secret because carried the same secret as I. We trained with each other and grew very fond of each other and fell head over heels in love years later._

_Soon after we married you came and we worried about what would happen if you were the same as us. At first you showed no powers at all but we soon realized that you had them but you were so determined that you were normal, you had been suppressing them. But by doing that your powers became even more powerful and grew and grew until you could hold it in no longer, so the power came out in great balls of energy. You, my lovely, have your father's powers and mine, but you must be warned that they are dangerous and so you are one of the most powerful creatures on this planet. There should be a pendant somewhere in the box, you should wear it at all times it will help you to control your powers and you will no longer have to see the color of the power through your eyes instead the color will glow in the crystal, you are connected to the pendant through blood and must not lose or harm it in any way or your powers will become rouge and you may end up harming others you care for._

_Isabella, I love you so very much and will forever hold you close to my heart, stay safe and live well my darling._

_I will miss you,_

_Your loving mother, Renee._

I read that letter twice though it got harder reading through the tears that were falling from my eyes. The letter had three tear drops at the side of the page making a smudge but it was still readable. I leant down into the box again and pulled out the pendant to see if what my mother said was true, not that I doubted her, just to clarify. And surely enough when I used my power, telekinesis to be exact, the pendant turned a beautiful color of green and then as I let the surge of power float away the pendant turned back to the crystal it was before. I was excited and sad but new my parents were safe and sound so I jumped of the bed and ran out of the room to search for the rest of the family.

I found them all in the throne room there used to be three thrones in the room but another two were added one for me and one for I don't know who. They were gathered in front of Uncle Aro as he spoke to them.

"As you all know it will be Bella's 6th birthday soon…" I decided then to interrupt. "Tell me about it." I said in my small voice I had and every head turned to me. "I'm getting so old now you might have to start planning my funeral." When no one laughed at my pun I said "I'm just joking. Jeez." Then I sat myself on Uncle Aro's lap.

"Hello Bella." He said we were just discussing your plans for your party. As we all know the gates open for no one not even for of our most humble guests. This is a private party, family only." He said then looked down at me. "Bella what is this pendant around your neck?" he asked me.

"Read this and you will find out." I pulled the letter from my mother from my pocket and handed it over. Ro finished reading it after 2 minutes because he read it several times.

"I see, this must be quite special to you mustn't it?" he asked me.

"Yes, and I would like to keep it with me until death. This is the last thing I have to remember my parents, except for some photos, and I wish to keep it safe and unharmed." I told everyone. Aro nodded and told me to go to get something to eat. I said "ok," and walked out just as he started talk to everyone again.

The kitchen was on the other side of the castle so I had to take heaps of different halls to get there, and in one of the halls was that single door that I was forbidden to go through. I stopped in front of it and just stared. This was the best time to see what was past that door because everyone was either talking with Aro or getting ready for my party.

I took hold of the handle and held my breath, pushed the door a crack, then the whole way. What I was seeing really puzzled me. This room was the exact same as my bedroom. Everything in my room that was girly, like the bed spread and the colour of the walls and the drapes that dropped from the bed pane, but here it was all boyish. I looked around a bit more than backed out of the room, shut the door and thought to myself: "Why is this room such a big secret?"

I started to the kitchen again but saw a tall young boy turn the corner look at me then turn back and run. He had long curly brown hair and was wearing a Yankees bowler cap that was way too big for his head. He looked about my age but that didn't mean he sould be in the castle. I ran after him and told him it was not a place for normal people to be, it was dangerous and that he should leave but when I turned the corner he was nowhere to be seen. I kept walking to see where he went but as I passed the kitchen one of the cooks saw me and asked me if I would try a new recipe. I never refused an offer from other people because, like Caius says, I'm too nice.

I sat in the kitchen and waited for Chase, the chef, to serve it. The dish was lovely so I asked what it was called. Chase answered "The dish is named after you my dear, it is 'La Bella Coure.' you like?" he asked.

"Oh, Chase. I love it." I got up and hugged him hard. "Thank you." Chase has been my best friend since a month after I arrived. He knows me better than any other person in this world. The reason we are so close to each other is... wait a minute I still haven't told you about what my family is. If you're not sitting down right now it would be a good time to.

My family is a very large coven of Vampires. Yes, you heard me correctly. Vampires.

I found out when one of my other uncles, Uncle Marcus, ran so fast to save me from a bear out side that we ended up on the other side of Volterra. After that I got highly suspicious and they just blurted out the answer when I asked. At first I wouldn't believe them but when I saw all the other things they could do it was hard not to. And just to top it off, one day as I was roaming around the castle, I heard a bunch of screaming and when that ended Uncle Aro, Uncle Caius, Uncle Marcus, Jane, Demetri, Alec and Izzy came out of the throne room covered in the blood of the humans they had fed off of. After that I was very careful around everyone and everything for a lot of different reasons.

Chase was bitten and changed by a rouge Vampire who decided he needed a travelling companion. Because he wasn't told the rules of the vampire ways his changer was killed and Chase was also sentenced to death. The day he was to be executed he went missing. They couldn't find him anywhere they sent out search parties but still couldn't find him. Then when they checked his cell again he was there sitting on his bed waiting to be killed and then it happened right before their eyes he disappeared. They decided to keep him for the guard but he mostly spends his time in the kitchen because he isn't experienced or old enough.

And that brings me back to why him and I are so close. His life was ended when he was only 12 years old. Everyone in the family still wonders how he survived the terrible pain that comes with immortality.

**A/N Sorry for making it so short, but most of this stuff is important for future chaps. I need some ideas so can you please help me?**

**Thank you guys,**

**Amy:) xoxo**


	5. It's my birthday?

**A/N: Ok guys here it goes.**

**BTW:**

**The tower: Bella's tall tower that is her house at the very top of the Volturi Castle.**

**The extended guard: the other members in the guard.**

**Amy :) **

It's my birthday?

_Bella's POV_

I lay in my bed pretending to be asleep while Jane, Alec, Heidi, Demetri, Chelsea, Felix, Izzy and Renata walked in the room.

Every single one of them have been the shoulders I cry on, the people I look for when I want to play and all have helped me to train my powers and keep them in check. When I found the pendant in my parent's box we immediately started using it in our training sessions so now I am completely in sync with it.

They all spread out around my bed ready to scare me awake, like they always do, but this time I set an alarm for 8:00 so that at precisely 8:15 I would be awake to scare them. They all looked at me drew in breath's and just as they were about to yell 'boo' I brought my telekinesis power to me and rose out of my bed with my head hanging down giving the illusion that I was doing this in my sleep, you know like in those freaky ghost shows.

I levitated in mid air a little longer while they gawked at me like 'how can she do this in her sleep?' I brought my head up, with my eyes still closed, and simultaneously opened my eyes and with a surge of power knocking them back into the walls saying 'boo' in a lifeless voice.

I fell back onto my bed cracking up laughing while they tried to stand up all groggy and white from going through the plaster walls. I immediately stopped laughing and ran for my life down the stairs when they got their balance, giving me the death stare. I called Chase to help me out. Chase, being one of the fastest vamps in the world, ran up the stairs in a flash then stood right in front of me waiting for an order.

So in my quickest voice I said, "Pick me up, and RUN!"

"Yes ma'am" he saluted me picked me up immediately and that second we were racing down hallways and nearly broke the beautiful French double doors as we entered into the great hall where uncle Aro sat with his brothers.

Chase did a quick bow before them and placed me on Aro's lap then ran back out.

"What is wrong my darling Bella, why are you in such a rush?" Aro said to me in a worried voice, and just as the dream disrupters came through the door and I simply pointed my finger and said, "Them."

"And why would that be?" he asked.

"I scared them and then they ran after me with scary faces." I said turning into Uncle Ro.

Their mouths dropped and they started to stutter.

"But...No...We, then...and then she...we didn't...but...GRR! BELLA!" they finished.

Everybody started to laugh until their sides hurt the only person who didn't was Uncle Marcus. For some reason he never seemed happy at all. It was time for me to work my magic. I had never approached him, never touched him and I rarely ever talked to him so the next thing that happened really shocked me. While everyone was laughing I had climbed off of Aro's lap and was about to climb on to Marcus. I grabbed his leg and the strangest and scariest thing happened; I could see in what he saw, I could see into his mind.

What I saw was horrible. Her Name was Didyme and Marcus loved her very much. They were going to run away from the castle, away from the Volturi, where they would travel the world together, but when Aro heard about this he killed Didyme, his only sister. I could see her, through his mind, the last nice memory he had of her, them together on a private beach sparkling in the day light. And now he is kept here by force, thinking about her and how he would rather die than spend another day here in this retched castle that harbors so many painful memories. Hopefully I could alter, or even change, those feelings.

I pulled out of his head and look at him like it was the first time I had seen him in my life. Now I could see why the only thing he ever did every day of his life was sulk and moan yet play along, it was because he had one part of his life, one part of his soul ripped from him.

Everyone was calming down from their laughing fit and I accidently let something slip.

"What happened to you?" I said as quietly as I could.

"Pardon?" he asked puzzled.

I cleared my throat. "Um, I asked if you are ok."

He looked at me and cracked one of the very rare smiles he barely gives. "Yes Bella everything is, how you say, totally foshizzel my drizzle. Just have fun on your birthday and let nobody get you down, especially me." He said taping my nose once.

"Birthday? Right! Ok." I whispered. "And its dizzle not drizzle."

And then something surprising happened. He laughed. And then everybody else started to laugh as well.

I just smiled at myself as I walked to my throne. I was glad that everybody was laughing on my birthday and that I had all my family with me, although I was sad my parents were gone, I was glad that I was surrounded by people who loved me, and I bet that's what they would have wanted for me to.

The extended guard started talking amongst them self's where as Jane, Alec, Heidi, Demetri, Chelsea, Felix and Renata came and gave me a big happy birthday hug.

Bella I think we should go up to the tower and change into your birthday dress, don't you?" Jane and Heidi asked.

I looked down and saw I was still in my new white full-length night gown.

"You know what I think your right." I said matter of factly.

I hopped into Jane's arms and we ran up to the tower.

At 11:00 I walked back into the Great Hall with a Black and White knee high dress with small and big polka dots on it as well as a black head band that had a large bow on it. As I walked through the door someone pulled a big birthday banner down from the roof while everybody said in unison "Happy Birthday Bella!"

"EEEKS! Thank you! Thank you to everyone. But um are there any snacks?" I said the last part quietly. A few people laughed and then a small table was placed to the side of the hall and music started to blare through the masked speakers as people danced.

"I believe the birthday girl gets the first dance." Chase whispered in my ear.

"Geez, chase, you scared me." I breathed slapping his arm. "You know I can't dance."

"But, Miss Bella, I have had centuries to practice. May I have this dance?" he said with a little bow.

"Ok, only if you insist." I said taking his out stretched hand.

"Well guess what."

"What?"

"I do" he put me on his back and gave me a piggyback to the middle of the dance floor.

We jumped up and down and shook our hips to the pumping beat of the song. We danced for I don't know how long but it was amazing that I hadn't fallen over once. After about 30 minutes on the dance floor we walked over to the little table that held to much food for just one little six year old. The music was turned down and Jane Aro and Demetri stood on the platform at the front of the room.

"I think it's time for Bella to receive her presents. Don't you?" Jane yelled to which they replied with a massive "Hell Yeah!"

"We'll ok if you guys say so." I said. Another table that was about four times larger than the small food table was placed down and a whole heap of presents were placed one after the other on the large surface. If my calculations were right everybody in the extended Guard and my family had to have got me at least one prezzie each.

"Wow." was the only thing that came out of my aw-struck body.

I put my half eaten food back on the table and walked over to the closest present to me. I put my finger in the little tab and pulled it up a little bit until I realized the pressure on my finger had split the tip of it. I kept it there and just stood still.

"Uncle Aro, I cut my finger." I said only moving my mouth.

Everybody stopped smiling and covered their mouth and nose.

"Get out." I said calmly. "Everybody out now."

When everybody, except chase (who was also my personal doctor because he was trained to be calm around my blood), was out of the room he came over holding a wet napkin, some disinfectant and a band-aid.

"That was close there bells. Anyone could have smelled it if you hadn't known what had happened. I'm just glad they got out in time." He said more to himself than me.

"I think someone else should open the presents now, just in case." I said while he lit a match and let the smoke cover the smell of blood. He threw out the bloody napkin in the burner bin they had behind the curtain on the platform at the front, then he kissed my finger and put it down by my side.

"There all better. That is a good idea Bella would you like me to open them for you?" he asked.

"I don't mind really."

"Alright then I'll do it." he said opening the doors. Everybody came back into the room talking and fidgeting.

"Don't worry I'm ok now." I said and they all smiled.

Chase opened my first present, which was small but hard. It turned out to be a beautiful small ancient wooden box with a silver plate and onyx butterflies embedded in the top. I opened the box and at the bottom of the velvet lined box to one side was a simple silver chain and on it was a ruby in the shape of a heart with silver frills around it with diamonds in it. There also was a perfect set of vampire teeth that you could just put on your canines. I laughed at the teeth and picked up the necklace.

"All of this is absolutely beautiful. Who gave this to me?" I asked completely amazed with my first present. I put the vampire teeth in my mouth, as my present giver came to the front, and they fit perfectly.

"I got those for you sweetie, who else?" Jane asked as she hugged me.

"But how did you get the teeth to fit so perfectly?" I asked

"Do you remember the other day when I asked you to bit into that clay stuff that was brown and tasted really gross? Well I made a mould of your teeth out of it then I used the stuff they use for acrylic nails to make the teeth. The necklace is from my creator. She gave them to me after I changed and said I could do with them whatever I wanted to. Do you like them?" she answered.

"Like them? I love them silly! Thank you." And then I hugged her and chase opened the next present.

I decided to only open the presents from the extended guard in the hall and then I would open my families presents later in the tower, so I had them sent up to my room."

I got a range of presents from a new doll house (that would have to go into the basement coz it was so big) to an easel and professional paint to a skinny solid gold watch. All of the gifts I was given where amazing and I couldn't wait to use them all. I opened the last present, which was a beautiful bedazzled black, white and red laptop then everybody started to sing to karaoke.

After about two hours I yawned and looked at the clock. I realized we had been dancing and singing and opening presents for more than nine hours. It was now 8 o'clock and only a half an hour till my bed time.

I walked to the microphone and grabbed it.

"Thank you for coming tonight and helping me celebrate my birthday. I have to go to my room now and prepare for bed. But you can still stay here and party." I ended with another yawn. As I approached the French double doors a small chorus of silent good nights was said, filling the room with the tinkling sound of an immortals voice.

**A/N This story is now dedicated to my late Nanna Clarice who died at 4 o'clock on the morning of Wednesday 20/10/2010. I love you Nanna R.I.P xoxo**

**Look at the box and the necklace on my profile.**


	6. How many Secrets can you handle in one

**A/N: Hello everyone :) sosososo sorry for not updating in so long. BTW Jane is 16 in my story not 12 or 13. Also I have kind of made my own creation story in this chap but bare with me I really was this to work out. Any feedback is greatly appreciated whether it's constructive or destructive. Please enjoy**

**BEWARE! If you are religious you may find my creation story a little bit disturbing.**

**Lots of much needed love,**

**Amy :)**

Chapter 6: How many Secrets can you handle in one day?

_Bella's P.O.V_

I was left to walk to my room by myself while the rest of the family said their goodnights. I swear that I nearly fell asleep on the stairs twice, I was that tired. I finally reached my room and crawled under the freesia scented blanket on the brink of unconsciousness.

Just as I was about to slip away my family was upstairs and by my bedside.

The last thing I heard was Jane say "My beautiful Bella." And I was gone.

I knew in my heart that Charlie and Renee would forever be the people who gave me life and I would keep then in my heart for that very reason, but Jane and Demetri and everyone else where the only family I had now. So I guess you could say I was stuck with them for a while. I like that thought though.

- 10 years later -

It has been ten years now since my amazing 6th birthday. I don't really remember much about it other than since then my life has really changed. It wasn't easy but I dealt.

I was Jane's age now (in looks) but I still treated her like my mother and Demetri finally asked Jane to be his mate after centuries of lusting over each other. Alec wasn't exactly thrilled but he gave Demetri his blessing otherwise. Demetri was exactly the father Charlie would have been but I loved him all the same.

Uncle Aro was becoming unwell and even paler than I thought a human or vampire could ever be. I kept on asking him how he could be affected by anything, I mean he is an Immortal creature for God's sake, but all he would say is that even immortals have weaknesses.

I was an absolute school junky though which kept him of my mind sometimes. I was enrolled into the International Scholars at Home program. It's a programme for all primary and high school students that chose not to go to a normal school or live in remote areas. It's almost like home schooling but instead of giving it to your teacher in classes you get given the work at the start of the week and then you need to send it back to the head office for correcting and you get your results at the end of each semester.

I always had good grades. I didn't have much else to do other than school work but sooner or later the work would run out and I would be left with half a week of either practicing and improving my powers or playing x-box with Izzy, Demetri and Chase.

I did find sometime though to redecorate and my tower was constantly changing theme, colour and decoration as the years went by. My wardrobe changed as did my sense of style. I read all the latest magazines and presented myself just like any other normal girl my age. The only thing that was missing was friends.

As time went by other children started coming into to the castle. I only got to see them for a brief moment but I saw them none the less. There were nearly thirty kids in the castle now. I knew because I put a stroke of chalk on one side of my reversible chalkboard every time a new kid entered.

There where babies and teenagers and toddlers and one baby that looked only a few months old. They fascinated me and Aro even let me play with the babies sometimes.

I still hang out with Felix and Izzy and Jane and Demetri and Heidi. Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius have opened up to me a lot more as well. They have started including me in some of the guards' official business; most of the meetings were held in the great hall. Some were about infiltration on traitor Vampires or the destruction of unruly Newborns and some were about other covens that where larger than usual. They called them the Olympic Clan and The Denali Clan, what unusual names.

I often roamed around the castle looking for all the kids but I never saw them except one who was always listening to Chase talk in the kitchen. I tried to say hello but every time I tried Chase and the boy where gone in a blink.

There was one time though when he was being summoned into the grand hall. You could tell by al the screaming that Aro wasn't happy. The only time I ever saw him after that was in my dreams, and even then all he did was sit on a chair in the kitchen. He haunted me and I didn't know where I knew him from.

Wait. Yes I did. He was the boy I saw in the hall ways the day Chase gave me _La Bella Coure _for the first time. And the room. They boys room on the corner. That must have been his room.

A thought came to my head. His room. I could see who he was by going to his room. Could I do it? Possibly. Should I do it? Not in a million years. But the question was would I do it?

I debated about this for a long time I walked around my whole tower five times, folded then re-folded all of my clothes and cleaned my room twice. I walked around the whole castle as well and I found myself wound up in the kitchen which is where I am right now.

Chase was in front of me watching me with my head on the table sighing heavily. I knew he was trying to figure out what was wrong with me because he had a little bit of his tongue hanging out.

He threw his hands up in the air. "Ok, I can't take it anymore. You have been sitting here for the best part of two hours and it's nearly hunting time and I can't help you unless you say something. SO SPILL!" He flopped down into the chair across from me.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to run away under any circumstances. Even if you do though, I can just use the old powers and have you frozen in your place." I threatened.

"You have my word Princess Bella." He said.

"Ok." I sighed. There's a boy I've seen around the castle. The last time I saw him was in the grand hall about three years ago and..." I stared but Chase interrupted me.

"Bella he could have just been some kid that found out our secret. We trial them for ages and they almost always become lun... Um you know what I mean. He would be gone by now Bella, just forget about it. And since when do you know what a boy looks like?" He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"That's a good question. I mean it's not like your one or anything, right?" I said getting up out of the chair, walking over to Chase's side.

"Right" He said I plonked down onto his lap.

"You're my best friend Chase, you know that right?" I said.

He picked me up and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Right. Now, I must be on my way or I am going to have to bite that pretty little neck of yours and I don't think our three kings will be two happy about that let alone Jane or Demetri. I'll see you later Bella." He said then gave me another kiss and started walking out.

"Hey Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Who else is going with you?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"Um, well we leave at seven and we're going to the Alps for a special treat. Aro is staying here of course and Izzy because of Aro but everyone else is going. Jane didn't tell you?" He said.

"No she didn't." I said. "When will you all be back?"

"Tomorrow evening. I have to go Bella I'll see you soon." He said then disappeared.

"Bye." I whispered in shock. I have the whole castle to myself. What was I going to do? Investigate of course. There must have been a reason for Chase avoiding the question because I had seen him with the boy.

I decided to go say good bye to my family in the reception where Gianna's desk was, taking a quick detour past a certain door on a bendy corner.

As I walked past I could hear lots of loud music and noise that sounded like a video game. I tried looking through the key hole in the door but the only thing I could see was yellow light. I stood back up and tried to open the door but it was locked. He must have heard the door jingle because he yelled something out to me.

"Go away dude! No re-matches!" The boy said. Dude? Who was dude? I looked at my watch and it was five to seven. I needed to leave now if I wanted to say good bye.

I made it to the reception with two minutes two spare and had to push my way to the front of the crowd to find Jane and Demetri.

"Bella, baby girl. What are you doing here?" Jane asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing mum. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving I would have been here all alone and I have finished all of my work what was I supposed to do? Why didn't you tell me?" I fretted.

"I guess I was just too worried to tell you about it. Look everything will be explained, all you need to do is wait here after we are gone Izzy will come talk to you she will explain everything." She kissed me on the head and Demetri picked me up and hugged me.

"Everything is going to be alright Bella. All you need to do is wait. We'll be back tomorrow." Demetri Said. He turned to the rest of the Vampires in the room. "Everyone it is time to leave. Don't spoil your appetite on the way there or there will be consequences. Ain't that right Bella."

"Totally." I said bemused.

"Marcus, Caius, my lords. Please show us the way." Demetri said. Every vampire in the room started to leave. I saw Chase at the end and he waved at me. I waved back then turned to Demetri and Jane. "I can't believe your leaving and you weren't going to say good bye to me."

"There is a first time for everything sweetie, you'll learn that soon enough." Said Demetri then they both gave me a kiss on the cheek and disappeared. Gianna came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"If you want me to Miss Bella I can tell Miss Izzy you have gone to your room. I think she will understand."

"Sure." I said then I walked to my room.

I waited in my room for an hour before Izzy came to get me. I was sitting on my bed reading the letter that my mother had left for me in the box found at my old house. She knocked on my bedroom door then let herself in.

"Oh, Hi" I said

"Gianna said you were expecting me, sorry if I interrupted something." She spoke quietly.

"What can I do you for Izzy?" I said becoming more chipper.

"Your uncle needs your help Bella." She said sternly.

"My help? How could I possibly help him? I'm just human." I said.

"Yes Bella you're human, and that's just why he needs you. You have heard how he has been getting sick, right?"

I nodded

"Well he has been sick for much longer than we let on. He was in the early stages of his sickness when he met you to be honest. Do you remember how your parents were killed Bella?

"Yeah, they were killed by a pair of nomad's right? Victoria and James were their names I think." I said.

"Yes that's right. Well they were actually hired by your uncles to help with Aro's condition. They were asked to diagnose and help find a cure to Aro's sickness. They found that it was a deterioration of the Venom in his body."

"A deterioration of his Venom? What's Venom? And how can he be sick? Aren't Vampires Immortal?"

"Yes Vampires are Immortal but there are very few who are as old as your uncle, Bella. Aro is nearly as old as time but I think that story is for another time. Venom my dear is like our blood. When a human is bitten the Venom from the Sires mouth passes into the human's blood stream. The Venom then stars to change the blood and that's why you feel like you are on fire when you are in the transformation phase, because the Venom is actually killing you. At the end of the transformation the Venom attacks your heart and it beats so hard which makes the last of the Venom change the blood then when the last of your body's blood is replaced with Venom it revitalizes your body taking away all of your imperfections such as pimples or excess fat, which also starts to go away when the Venom burns it away, then the Venom freezes your whole body the way it looks but the fire that burns in the Venom, with the help of the occasional blood drinking, is what keeps our body moving."

"So what is wrong with Uncle Aro's Venom?" I asked.

"Because he is so old, regular human blood isn't doing the same job as it usually did. He and his other siblings, the First, didn't know this would happen though when the Great Part happened. His other siblings have died except for his youngest sister who lives in this castle bed ridden just like Aro."

"Really? I've never seen her." I said.

"Nobody has. She has been kept a secret for so long only a selective few know. You are one of the lucky ones. Most Vampires know that Aro is an old Vampire but none know just how old although there are some who don't even know who the Volturi are. Nearly every Vampire thinks we are just an existence and don't really question how we came to be, but you and I and very few others know the truth."

"So why am I being told this Izzy?" I honestly couldn't figure it out.

"Along with Aro and the First there were other super beings. Creatures that had skin and eyes and a diet that was different to the First as well as each other but still immortal. Both the First and the Second learned that they needed each other to live and in a way fed on each other. The First's gave the Second's a supply of their power and in turn the Second's gave the First's a small amount of their Life, nowadays we call it blood. For centuries they had lived like this but just once something went wrong. One time the exchange happened a First bit a Second's wrist and, on accident, Fate's hand's got twisted and the different Life got mixed. The Second became like the First except they kept their supernatural ability. The First stayed the same as always because they were the first on the land. They thought that it was just a once in a life time thing but the next pair that did the exchange had the exact thing happen to them. So they stopped the exchange for a while so that no more exchanges could go wrong not to mention the balance between the First's and the Second's had become uneven.

"In this time some of the beings begged and begged Fate to create more beings that had lesser power than the First's and the Second's so that they could live without fear of change or difference. Fate thought about this than told the beggars that they were being naive and not thinking with the life Fate gave them. Their punishment for their short thinking was to become one of the lesser beings they had wished for. Fate split the beings up and spread them around the lands, then broke the lands apart and told them to duplicate with each other. The First's soon learned the only way to duplicate was to bite a Second or a Third. The Second's could only duplicate once every three years at the time when the flowers bloomed and the Thirds could duplicate at any time Fate decided but died as much as they duplicated.

"After the Great Part no being ever asked Fate for anything at all. Time grew on and the Thirds became the dominating being of the lands. New ideas became reality and the lands eventually ended up like this. You know Bella your Uncle Aro was the first Second to become a First."

"Well that was one hell of a story Izzy but you still didn't answer my question, why am I being told this?" I asked.

"Don't you realise Bella? You are a Second, a pure blood Second. You are a direct descendant of the Second people on this earth" She said.

I sat on my bed and stared at nothing. Me, Bella Swan-Volturi, a Second? How could this be? Why was I only being told this now? "What else? What else do you need to tell me? I can see it on your face."

"Bella your Uncle is dying. He'll be dead in ten days along with Vasili his sister unless we do something." She whispered.

"What do I need to do? I'll do anything. Just tell me." I said desperately.

"There's one thing they need from you Bella, but it's a lot to ask." She paused. "They need your Life Bella. They need your blood."


	7. When life gives you family you give them

**A/N: Here you go my lovelies. Please review!**

**Amy :)**

Previously:

"_Bella your Uncle is dying. He'll be dead in ten days along with Vasili his sister unless we do something." She whispered._

"_What do I need to do? I'll do anything. Just tell me." I said desperately._

"_There's one thing they need from you Bella, but it's a lot to ask." She paused. "They need your Life Bella. They need your blood."_

When life gives you family you give them blood

_Bella's P.O.V_

It took me a second to process what Izzy had just told me. I was the only one that could save my sick Uncle, who was in fact one of the first creatures to walk this earth, and the only way I would save him was to give him my blood, blood that runs through my veins with traces of my ancestors who where in fact one of the second creatures to walk this earth.

There were only three questions I had to ask.

"Aren't there any other people like me? Isn't there anyone else who can give them blood?" This was my first question.

"Surely you've seen other children come into the castle at some point. Well they are all like you in a ways. They are the same creature as you but are not direct descendents like you are, their blood has human in them and they don't poses as much power as you. We are still looking for others but we are running out of time."

"Ok. How much blood do they need?" This was my second.

She answered promptly. "They need one third of your blood each. It will be the first stage to their recovery and you will be very week for a time, but you will heal quickly just like your ancestors did. I must warn you now though two years from now you may need to do it again, but it's only a maybe. I assure you though that we have the best doctors here and they will do everything they can to keep you alive."

"Ok then." I sighed and then gave my final question. "When do we start?

Izzy left my room after about an hour. She explained to me how long it would take and how the doctors would be taking my blood and transferring it to their bodies and what the risks would be for not only me but the two others as well. She told me to get changed into something comfortable and then go to the medical lounge after I was ready.

I walked down to my closet and chose a large blue t-shirt that was so big it looked like a dress, my black ¾ leggings, my black pair of flip-flops and my black bra and panties.

I trudged back upstairs and walked straight into the en-suite. I put my clothes on the edge of the long vanity and watched as the steam raised and swirled as I turned the shower on. I washed every inch of my body twice and just stood there for a moment letting the heat of the water relax my muscles. My hair was now falling down to my lower back and I ran my hands through it then put them on my head massaging all over my scalp which relaxed me even further.

I turned off the shower and towel dried my body then my hair with fluffiest towel in the world. I put my underwear on then my leggings then top. I put some anti-frizz in my hair and then put into a messy bun on the crown of my head.

I gripped the sides of the faucet and sighed at myself in the mirror. I wanted to save Aro and his sister I really did but I was also scared for my life. What if I didn't come out of it? That would be the end of me and I would never see Chase or Jane or Demetri or my uncles and aunties. I would also never find out who the person who has been living in the castle is. I wanted to see his face and get to know him, to hear his heart beat. I had never craved human connection so much in my life.

But that was irrelevant now. It is my duty to do what must be done, especially if I am going to be the princess of the Volturi one day.

I excited my room and as I passed my wardrobe I saw that Izzy had put one of the Guards cloaks on the door. I put it on and the soft velvet made me feel royal like and superior. I walked through the halls, that made the castle the maze that it is, and felt many eyes watching me but when I turned around all I saw where a bunch of closed doors.

I sighed and shook my head shaking all thoughts and feelings of, only concentrating on getting to the Medical lounge as soon as I could without tripping over. I entered the door and one of the humans that lived here named Imogen was sitting at the desk.

"Hello Miss Bella, how are you today?" She asked me politely.

"I'm fine Imogen but I need to find…" I was interrupted when Izzy appeared next to me.

"Bella." She nodded. "This way please."

I waved at Imogen and followed Izzy past set of double doors and down a few halls until we came to some beautifully crafted and carved mahogany doors.

"This is where the transfusion will take place. Are you ready miss Bella?" She asked with care in her yes.

I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." And with that she turned the nobs and pushed the doors open to a beautiful room that had three surgery tables and a lot of wires and bags filled with fluids in the middle of it.

She led me to one of the tables that had a silk pillow and velvet rug on it and she helped me lay down.

"In a few moments some human surgeons and doctors will come and help hook you up to the machines an a tube. You will feel some pain in places but it will all be over soon. If you look up there you can see some windows I'll be watching the whole thing from up there. I can't stay for much longer because of the blood but I've made are you are ok and hired the best in the world." She kissed my forehead and then she was gone.

I sighed and waited. A few minutes later Aro came into the room along with a stunningly youthful woman with violet eyes on his arm. Both of them where wearing their velvet cloaks. You could tell that Aro was not the same. His face was dark and life less and his skin was nearly see-through. The woman on his arm looked like Aro's twin. They had the same face and shape and the same hair colour the only thing different was her eyes.

He walked fast paced over to my table like a human. At this close you could see the weakness in his eyes, it ran so deep I could feel in strangling to his soul. I sat up and pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be ok Uncle Aro. I am going to save you and everything will be ok. I promise you." I whispered in his ear.

"My sweet Bella. Always thinking about others before herself. I want you to promise me one thing though. If you feel anything wrong, anything at all I want you to stop them ok." He pleaded with his eyes. I had never once seen Aro as scared and helpless in my lifetime with him and I knew that I was probably one of the very few who would have seen that side of him.

"I can't promise you that. You must be saved. Not just for Vampire kind but for my kind and the humans. You are important to the way the world runs. If you died than, even though many don't know it, the world would be kayos." Said. "Now please introduce me to the lovely lady you left back there I said breaking away from his hold.

"Bella I would like you to meet my sister, Vasili. Vasili this is Bella my beautiful niece." I chuckled at the irony of that sentence than bowed my head to Vasili.

"Your Majesty. How do you do?" Aro had told me long ago that in formal meetings that you always bow your head and courtesy to someone of importance. She put a hand on mine and squeezed with barely any power at all.

"Your blood runs thick and strong my dear. I can hear it and feel it flow. Thank you for giving us your life." Then she put her hands around my shoulders and gave me a quick hug.

"The pleasure is all mine." I assured her.

"The humans are coming Vasili." Aro said. "Bella thank you for everything." He said and then they both lay down on their tables, which had the same pillow and sheet I had, and meditated.

"No problem." I whispered and then six humans and a vampire walked through the door. The vampire was next to me in a heartbeat and he held my hand in both of his. He had blond hair and golden eyes he looked almost like and angel.

"Hello Bella my name is Carlisle Cullen. I presume you know why I am here yes?" I nodded. " Well then lets get started.

"Wait. You're a vampire. The blood will be too much for you to handle. You could drain me." I said holding his hand.

All I got was reassuring smile. "Bella I live in outside world. I have been a doctor for a very long time helping delivering babies and performing surgeries that only a vampire can do. I have taught my self-control for many centuries. You can trust me Bella, I will not hurt you." He said his smile never wavering.

"Okey Dokey." I said. Then lay back and relaxed.

I could feel him rub a piece of cool wet cloth over the inside of my elbow and then a few moments later it became numb.

"That was a disinfecting numbing cloth. It has sterilised and numbed the area that the needle will go in." He explained. I decided that to keep myself relaxed I wouldn't talk so I just nodded slightly and he continued.

"Bella this is a fairly large needle and you are going to feel a strong pinch when it goes in. You will get urges to pull it out but I need you to resist them. When the blood is being extracted you will get some pins and needles in your fingers and toes first than in your arms and legs and then your stomach. Soon it will become more like a dull fire. This is all normal so don't worry if it happens. Your heart will start to race at the end of the extraction and you may pass out but don't worry I will do everything in my power to keep you alive." He said. "I have the needle now and am going to put it in, in one, two, three."

Just like he said, my arm felt like someone had pinched me really hard. I scrunched my face than sighed and relaxed.

"I am going to turn on the machine now Bella. I will be here if there is anything you need anything." He calmed me and then I could hear the whoosh and whirr as the machine tuned on. I briefly opened my eyes and saw the bag above my head that was connected to the tube that was in my arm. I could see my blood run up the tube. It was a very pretty red colour, a sort of rich dark red like the juice of a ripe cherry. I closed my eyes again and smiled, that was the first time I had seen blood and not feel sick.

That was when I could feel the pins and needles start. At first it was just a tingle, then an itch, then it became excruciatingly painful. I didn't think I had been in this much pain. Not when I feel of my bike, or when I broke my arm or even the first time my heart was broken. I did feel like I was on fire and I just wanted to rip the stupid needle out of my arm to stop the pain. There was only one thing I knew would keep me from ruining it.

"Carlisle?" My voice was barely a wiper but I was loud enough.

"Yes Bella." He said at my side.

"I need you to strap my arms and legs down onto the table. I will ruin it if you don't. Please you must do this for me." I told him.

"As you wish Miss." He said. Then he grabbed the straps that where connected to the table and wrapped them tight around my wrist.

"Thank you." I said and them I lost the little piece on sanity I had left. My body and arms started to shake first and then I was riving around a lashing my arms and legs as hard as I could. Carlisle put a bandage around my arm so that the needle couldn't fall out, the only way I knew that was because of his cold fingers that made the fire in my body just that little bit cooler.

"Please hold on Bella." He said as his face came into my vision. "Just a few more minutes and it will all be over."

It may have been just a few minutes but it felt like and eternity in hell. My body was exhausted and I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. My throat was not only burning from the loss of blood but also red raw from my piercing screams.

I could hear the machine being switched off and then my arm was on fire again, feeling like some one had stabbed it, because the needle was being pulled out. Carlisle's face came into my view again and I could see him talking to the nurses that where around my Uncle. My body was ridged and I couldn't move any part of my body but I still heard him speak.

"You need to get her to intensive care now." He said calmly but sternly. Then he looked at me. "Bella, you are going to be ok. I am going to put you into a medical induced coma. That means the drugs that I am about to give you are going to put you to sleep for a while." He then smiled at me and told me to count to ten. "I'll see you when you wake up Bella." He said finally.

First it was the black spots that blocked my vision that made me realise I was going. Then it was the way my muscles seemed to relax ever so slightly. Then it was the heavy sigh. Then, I was gone.

**A/N Sorry it's so short I'll try and make them a bit longer but I like to keep you wanting more. BTW nearly every one of them is over 2,000 words though. This one is a total of 2580. Please review :) :) :) BTW I am thinking of putting up a new story B/EM of course please have a look at the summary (****it's on my profile)** and tell me what you think. 

**Amy :)**


End file.
